Assemblies with circuit boards, connectors and faceplates have been used extensively.
Personal computers are provided with connections to the motherboard or other computerboard such that devices may be connected or disconnected from the basic unit. The assemblies are connected to the main device for providing an additional function, such as a modem function etc.
Concentrators and hubs for local area network systems are typically provided with a main housing wherein cards are disposed in slots of the housing to provide the necessary functional components. Media access cards typically provide several connection interfaces (connectors). The assemblies typically include a faceplate, connectors and at least one printed circuit board.
The arrangement of numerous connectors in a small physical region can cause problems with respect to the electromagnetic emissions of the various devices. The electromagnetic interference (EMI) can cause problems. At higher frequencies, the problems of the electromagnetic interference becomes greater.